Palpatine
precedentemente 1.78 metri The New Essential Guide to Characters |Capelli=Rossi |Occhi=Blu, gialli (lato oscuro) |Epoca=Ascesa dell'Impero Era della Ribellione Era della Nuova Repubblica |Affiliazione=Casa Reale di Naboo Ordine dei Signori Sith Repubblica Galattica Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti Impero Galattico |Arma=Spada Laser Fulmini di Forza |Veicolo=Shuttle di classe Lambda |Maestri=Darth Plagueis |Apprendisti=Darth Maul Vergere (Unknown status) Darth Tyranus Darth Vader Mara Jade (apprendista Jedi Oscuro) Luke Skywalker (Unknown status) Lumiya (apprendista Jedi Oscuro) }} Palpatine, conosciuto anche come come Darth Sidious, fu l’ultimo Cancelliere della Repubblica Galattica e, in seguito, il primo Imperatore dell’Impero Galattico. Fu inoltre l’ultimo Signore Oscuro dei Sith ad aver seguito la Regola dei Due, ed era considerato da molti il più potente seguace del lato oscuro della Forza. Nato su Naboo fu eletto Senatore all’età di trent’anni e andò a rappresentare il suo pianeta al Senato Galattico. Grazie ad uno stratagemma, riuscì a vincere le elezioni del 32 BBY e divenne Cancelliere Supremo. Come tale portò avanti i suoi piani di dominio della Galassia, che causarono lo scoppio delle Guerre dei Cloni, un conflitto che costò la vita a miliardi di senzienti. Egli stesso comandò entrembe le fazioni: come Palpatine la Repubblica Galattica e, come Darth Sidious la Confederazione dei Sitemi Indipendenti —il cui capo era formalmente il suo apprendista Sith Darth Tyranus. Questa strategia gli concesse di prolungare il conflitto a suo piacimento in modo da farsi conferire maggiori poteri dal Senato. Quando il suo potere di Cancelliere raggiunse il culmine Palpatine, aiutato dal suo nuovo apprendista Darth Fener, distrusse i Jedi e la Repubblica che rimpiazzò con il primo Impero Galattico autoproclamandosi Imperatore. Con l’Imperializzazione della Galassia, Palpatine ebbe il controllo totale sulla sua popolazione, e creò una delle più potenti forze militari che si fossero mai viste. Per diciannove anni, la sua legge avrebbe regnato relativamente incontrastata. Almeno finché gli ex senatori del disgregato senato Imperiale non fondarono l’Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica. La guerra civile che ne seguì durò per molti anni, ma nel 4 ABY, durante la Battaglia di Endor, Palpatine fu ucciso dal suo apprendista Darth Fener. Tuttavia, questo non decretò la fine dell’Impero. Grazie a mezzi misteriosi, Palpatine aveva imparato a mantenere la propria identità dopo la morte, e come spirito raggiunse il pianeta Byss, dove andò ad abitare nel corpo di un clone che si era preparato in anticipo. Sei anni dopo la distruzione del suo corpo originale a Endor, lanciò una massiccia offensiva dal Nucleo Profondo—con il fermo obiettivo di spazzare via la Nuova Repubblica. Le vittorie, in ogni caso, non sarebbero durate a lungo, dato che i cloni furono sabotati dall’ex guardia dell’Imperatore, Carnor Jax. Palpatine venne ucciso definitivamente quando tentò di possedere il corpo di Anakin Solo su Onderon. Dopo che Ian Solo gli sparò, Empatojayos Brand, un ex Cavaliere Jedi, unì la sua anima a quella di Palpatine trascinandola nelle profondità della Forza. Biografia Vita iniziale È estremamente difficile ottenere informazioni concrete sull'infanzia e sull'adolescenza di Palpatine. I documenti pertinenti la sua famiglia, i suoi genitori e la sua educazione, sono misteriosamente scomparsi dall'inizio del Nuovo Ordine.Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary La supposizione generale è che egli abbia ditrutti tali documenti per celare la sua identità di Sith, ma c'è un'altra ipotesi, sebbene meno credibile: può darsi che non sia mai esistito un un uomo di nome Palpatine nato a Naboo; è possibile infatti che Darth Sidious fosse la sua vera identità ancora prima di diventare un Sith e, approfittando del fatto di essere completamente sconosciuto, potrebbe essersi creato la figura di Palpatine per entrare nella sfera della politica''Star Wars Insider 88'' senza avere documenti scomodi da eliminare. Luogo di nascita Palpatine nacque nell'82 BBYStar Wars: Blogs | Keeper of the Holocron's Blog | Major Character Birth Years, last accessed April 7, 2007 a Naboo, un mondo situato nella zona depressa del Settore di Chommel nei territori dell'Orlo Intermedio. Egli rivendicò la capitale del pianeta Theed,Star Wars: Complete Locations una città costruita sulle sponde del Fiume Solleu, come sua città natale, ma non si sa se sia effettivamente nato là. Famiglia Il nome dei genitori di Palpatine non è mai stato scoperto, ma siccome questi ha dichiarato di essere nobile,Rebel Alliance Sourcebook probabilemnte anch'essi erano di sangue reale. Non era l'unico erede; l'esistenza di un lontano pronipote, Ederlathh Pallopides (n. 4 BBY) indica che aveva almeno un fratello o una sorella, di cui non si conosce il nome.Dark Empire Sourcebook Darth Plagueis e Darth Sidious Il primo incontro Come è difficile apprendere dati concreti inerenti la giovinezza di Palpatine, le informazioni su come divenne un Sith sono addirittura più scarne. Perfino le ragione che portò Palpatine a scoprire l'esistenza del lato oscuro della Forza è un mistero. È sufficente dire che in qualche modo, la sua sensibilità alla Forza è sfuggita all'attenzione dell'Ordine dei Jedi; in compenso, le sue doti attirarono l'attenzione di Darth Plagueis, un Oscuro Signore dei Sith Muun. Accordi C'è un antico accordo tra Sith, e cioè che gli apprendisti devono massacrare qualcuno per sigillare la loro dedizione alla causa del lato oscuro. Anche se non si hanno conoscenze specifiche su un tale assassinio nel caso di Palpatine, si può supporre che, se Darth Plagueis ha seguito le regole del suo culto, abbia ordinato a Palpatine di commettere un tale assassinio, per dimostrare di essere degno di diventare suo apprendista. Darth Sidious portò avanti questa regola, si può osservare nei suoi apprendisti: Darth Maul quasi uccise il suo maestro, l'unico ad avere un attaccamento con lui, Darth Tyranus uccise il Maestro Sifo-Dyas, il suo più intimo amico nell'Odine dei Jedi, e Darth Fener dapprima partecipò all'uccisione di Mace Windu, un uomo che aveva rispettato, e in seguito massacrò personalmente numerosi Jedi tra cui bambini. Iniziazione Dopo aver giudicato il giovane Palpatine degno di diventare un Sith, Darth Plagueis lo iniziò formalmente al culto. Coloro che hanno assistito a questi riti hanno rivelato certi elementi comuni: l'iniziato si piega con un ginocchio a terra per umiliarsi davanti al suo futuro maestro affidandosi a lui, ai suoi insegnamenti e alle vie del lato oscuro della Forza; il mestro ratifica che il suo futuro apprendista ha unito, di sua spontanea volontà, il proprio destino a quello dell'Ordine dei Sith, e afferma che è formalmente accettato nell'Ordine, proclamato Oscuro Signore Oscuro dei Sith, e chiamato con un nuovo nome in accordo con la tradizione. Supponendo ancora, che Darth Plagueis abbia osservato rigorosamente le regole del suo culto, è probabile che Palpatine sia stato iniziato in questo modo. Dall'epoca di Darth Bane in poi, era di norma che i nomi dei Sith iniziassero con Darth, che è molto più un titolo che un nome. Molti fattori vanno a decidere sul secondo nome. Uno di questi, basandosi sulle cerimonie osservate, è che i maestri Sith entrano in una specie di comunione con il lato oscuro della Forza, chiedono il nome, e nella Forza trovano un'ispirazione, una risposta. L'ispirazione Plagueis ha trovato in questa comunione non è stata rivelata, ma il Signore Oscuro decise che, da quel momento in avanti, Palpatine si sarebbe chiamato Darth Sidious. Apprendistato left|thumb|Il giovane Palpatine viene addestrato da Darth Plagueis. Si dice che l'apprendistato di Darth Sidious sia durato per alcuni decenni, tuttavia non vi sono indicazioni sul suo inizio e nemmeno sulla sua fine. In questo periodo, Plagueis addestrò Sidious seguendo i principi della tradizione di Darth Bane. Gli holocron di Darth Plagueis Nel corso dell'addestramento di Sidious, Darth Plagueis gli permise di accedere ad un certo numero di holocron Sith, oggetti che, secondo le iscrizioni arcane sulle loro superfici piramidali, furono tramandati dai tempi di Darth Bane. I Jedi hanno erroneamente creduto che questi holocron stessero nella sala dell'Archivio nel loro Tempio, ma quelli erano in effetti ingegnosamente contraffatti, una fonte di false informazioni sui Sith. Il modo in cui i veri e i falsi holocron giunsero ai loro rispettivi proprietari è tuttora sconosciuto. Sotto Plagueis Sidious studiò approfonditamente la storia dei Sith, apprendendo degli antichi Signori Oscuri, così come di quelli più recenti, come Darth Bane. Gli insegnamenti di Bane furono di particolare importanza, siccome furono la base dell'Ordine. Quelli di Plagueis furono brutali ma vittoriosi, poiché fecero di Palpatine uno dei più potenti Signori Oscuri dei Sith, dopo Bane. L'assassinio di Darth Plagueis Plagueis era ossessionato dall'immortalità. Egli studiò a fondo su insegnamenti vietati, e conoscva—o cercò di conoscere—pratiche in grado di salvare i chi stava per morire, o addirittura di farli tornare in vita. Sia i Jedi che i Sith avevano cercato il modo di sfuggire alla morte per migliaia di anni, senza successo. Il più potente tra gli antichi Lord Sith presumibilmente conosceva questi segreti, ma sono stati persi o messi fuori posto. Plagueis allora comiciò a svolgere la sua ricerca per raggiungere questo grande scopo, quello di creare nuova vita dal nulla. Infine Plagueis parlò a Sidious di un esperimento atto a indurre i midi-chlorian a creare la vita direttamente dalla Forza stessa. Il bambino che ne sarebbe risultato, insis teva Plagueis, potenzialmente sarebbe stato in possesso di uno stupefacente potere. Sidious a quel punto sospettò che la vera intenzione di Plagueis, fosse quella di "creare" un nuovo apprendista per rimpiazzarlo. Minacciata la sua posizione, Sidious decise che aveva imparato tutto ciò che poteva da Plagueis, e si era già procurato segretamente un apprendista: Darth Maul. Poco tempo dopo, Sidious uccise Plagueis nel sonno e si prese il titolo di Maestro Sith. Per essere certo che non gli sarebbe accaduta la stessa cosa, tenne strettamente d'occhio i suoi apprendisti, e diede loro solo lo stretto indispensabile delle informazioni su Plagueis. Per gran parte della sua vita, stette in guardia, giurando di non commettere mai l'errore di dormire come fece Plagueis. Sebbene Plagueis sia morto, non vi sono prove che suggeriscono la riuscita del suo esperimento. Tuttavia sul lontano pianeta desertico di Tatooine, una schiava trentenne, Shmi Skywalker, diede alla luce un bimbo, che chiamò Anakin (42 BBY). Sebbene molto riguardo l'infanzia di Anakin rimane sconosciuto, è risaputo che sua madre non sapeva nulla del padre naturale del bambino, e quando Skywalker divenne infine famoso nel resto della galassia, si scoprì che aveva più potenziale di qualsiasi manipolatore della Forza nella storia: il suo numero di midi-chlorian superava i 20.000 per cellula, ben al di là dei più potenti Sith o Jedi(in contrasto, la media standard per un umano non sensibile alla Forza, è inferiore a 2.500 per cellula). Sidious mantenne in stretta sorveglianza la crescita di Skywalker, prevdendo che sarebbe pouto essere un apprendista di gran lunga più potente di Darth Maul. L'addestramento di Darth Maul thumb|175px|right|Sidious all'epoca dell'incontro con [[Darth Maul.]] Poco prima di uccidere Plagueis, Sidious aveva sottratto un giovane Zabrak alla sua famiglia su Iridonia, e aveva iniziato ad addestrarlo nelle vie dei Sith. Non è frutto del caso il fatto che Sidious abbia scelto uno Zabrak come apprendista. Nei tempi antichi, i Sith, venuti a conoscenza delle abilità marziali degli Zabrak, presero dei profiqui contatti su Iridonia, e spesero esorbitanti somme per assumere gli Zabrak come mercenari. Anche molto tempo dopo l'uscita di scena della cultura dei Sith, la loro influenza rimase una parte della cultura Zabrak. Gli Zabrak sono famosi per essere in grado di sopportare estreme quantità di dolore, ma nulla avrebbe potuto preparare il giovane Maul alla brutalità degli insegnamenti di Palpatine. Nonostante la durezza di Palpatine, Maul gli portò il massimo rispetto, e gli fu fanaticamente fedele. Una visita al Tempio Jedi Quando Darth Maul era molto giovane—così giovane da ricordare poco prima di questo (c. 54-52)—Darth Sidious lo portò al Tempio Jedi, travestendo entrambi da turisti. Il controllo che Sidious aveva sul lato oscuro fu sufficiente per evitare che fossero percepiti dai Jedi, fintanto che non entrarono nel Tempio stesso. Sebbene l'edificio non sia mai stato aperto ai turisti in nessuna occasione, il rischio di essere scoperti era veramente minimo. Per la maggior parte della giornata, stettero là, e Sidious additò a Maul i vari volti dei Jedi che entravano e uscivano, sussurrando nell'orecchio al suo apprendista della distruzione finale dell'Ordine dei Jedi. Maul avrebbe ricordato a lungo l'emozione di vedere i suoi nemici, di stare alla loro presenza, sentendo della loro caduta, del loro cammino in passato, nessuno consapevole del destino che li attendeva. Infine, per Maul giunse il momento della prova finale. Palpatine lo mandò su un remoto e isolato pianeta, dove alcuni droidi assassini gli diedero la caccia per un mese. Alla fine del mese, Maul trovò Palpatine ad aspettarlo all'ingresso di una grotta. Maul non avendo mangiato per giorni, era esausto. Senza scrupoli, Palpatine lo sfidò a duello: uno scontro nel quale Maul fu sconfitto facilmente. Palpatine guardò dall'alto l'allievo avvilito e gli disse che stava preparando un altro apprendista, giacché Maul aveva fallito. Arabbiato, Maul si avventò su Palpatine con furia omicida. Il Signore dei Sith fu colto alla sprovvista, ma riuscì a disarmare Maul. Anche senza un'arma, Maul continuò ad attaccare e persino a mordere la mano di Sidious prima di essere sconfitto. Compiaciuto, Sidious proclamò che l'addestramento di Maul era completo, e che egli era ormai un Signore dei Sith. La preparazione finale Prima che Palpatine potesse avviare il suo grande piano per l'eliminazione dei Jedi, trattò con con vari praticanti del lato oscuro. La Guardia del Sole, gli Stregoni di Tund e i praticanti della Forza Oscura furono tutti messi in riga, sotto il controllo diretto di Palpatine. Gli Stregoni di Tund, di fatto, erano stati quasi completamente eliminati dall'ultimo loro membro, Rokur Gepta. Palpatine era incuriosito dai segreti dei Tundiani, e in seguito si prese il titolo di Scrivinir della Centralità. In aggiunta, Palpatine arruolò gli aderenti alla Forza Oscura, che erano comandati dall'ex Maestro Jedi Kadann, e li chiamò Profeti del Lato Oscuro. L'ascesa di Palpatine (70–32 BBY) L'inizio della carriera politica di Palpatine thumb|left|125px|Palpatine poco dopo essere stato eletto senatore di Naboo. Palpatine iniziò la sua carriera politica in giovane età, nascondendo attentamente la sua vera identità di Darth Sidious. Su Naboo il servizio pubblico era obbligatorio dall'età di dodici anni fino a venti, ed egli iniziò la sua carriera in questo modo (70–62 BBY). A differenza della maggior parte dei Naboo, comunque, scelse di restare in politica oltre l'età d'obbligo standard. Entrato nella politica locale di Naboo (62–[[52 BBY), puntò verso l'alto. Egli perse più elezioni di quelle che vinse, lasciandosi sfuggire una sfilza di nomine politiche. Quando il Senatore Vidar Kim, rappresentante di Naboo al Senato Galattico, fu assassinato da un non identificato killer a bordo di un airspeeder (52 BBY), il trentenne Palpatine si candidò per succedergli. Il popolo di Naboo lo elesse come Senatore, per rappresentare Naboo e gli altri trentacinque pianeti associati al Settore di Chommel. Non si sa se Palpatine, Plagueis, o qualcuno dei loro alleati avessero qualcosa a che fare con l'omicidio, ma per quanto riguarda il mandante, solo Palpatine ne avrebbe potuto trarre vantaggio. La statua di Sistros Quando Palpatine giunse a Coruscant per la prima volta, per iniziare il suo servizio in senato, numerosi effetti personali arrivarono con lui da Naboo, accompagnati da una nota di carico. La nota di carico fu sottoposta ai funzionari della Repubblica per una scansione di sicurezza. Questa procedura era obbligatoria per tutte le attrezzature e i mobili che entravano nel palazzo del Senato. Uno degli oggetti di Palpatine era una scultura stilizzata che rappresentava Sistros, uno dei Quattro Saggi di Dwartii (questi erano dei discutibili filosofi-legislatori che vissero durante i primi giorni della Repubblica—gli altri erano Faya, Yanjon, e Braata). La nota di carico affermava chiaramente che questa scultura era un pezzo forgiato in un unico blocco di neuranio e con una rifinitura in bronzo. Ma la statua non era uniforme; essa conteneva una piccola cavità cilindrica, nella quale era posta una delle sue spade laser Sith, sigillata ermeticamente nella scultura quando fu forgiata. La scansione di sicurezza non rilevò questa cavità; il neuranio è così denso che qualsiasi oggetto coperto da più di un millimetro di spessore è invisibile ai sensori, e dato che la scansione non rivelò nulla di inusuale, non si indagò oltre. Uno scanner gravimetrico avanzato avrebbe rivelato che una piccola sezione della scultura era leggermente meno concentrata di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere, ma nessuno comunque ne usava uno all'epoca. La scultura fu ammessa e posta negli uffici di Palpatine nel Senato (il pavimento doveva essere appositamente rinforzato per reggerne il peso), e quando Palpatine fu eletto Cancelliere Supremo fu spostata nell'anticamera della sua Suite nel Palazzo dell'Esecutivo. Solo dopo trentatre anni Palpatine estrasse la spada dal suo interno. Le prima "amicizia" del Senatore Il nuovo rappresentante del Settore di Chommel non risparmiò tempo per costruire relazioni che avrebbero potuto aiutarlo in futuro. Il primo era il figlio dell'uomo la cui morte aveva assicurato la sua elezione. Ronhar Kim era un Jedi che rinunciò ai legami con la sua famiglia ma che era presente a tetimoniare per l'assassinio di suo padre. Palpatine avvicinò il giovane proprio mentre stava di fronte al corpo del padre, disposto nella camera ardente. Sotto la ua mascher di tristezza e condoglianza, studiò Kim attentamente. Ma non parlò molto; invece, dimostrò una capacità che lo avrebbe servito molto, dandogli l'accesso allo straordinario: la sua abilità nell'ascoltare, per fare da confidente agli altri. Durante la loro conversazione divene subito chiaro che, piuttosto che scoprire se chi aveva colpito il padre era colui che aveva appena conosciuto, Kim era più interessato a se stesso e alle proprie scelte di vita: Vidar Kim, in mancanza di altri famigliari viventi, voleva che suo figlio facesse ancora onore alla sua linea di sangue, probabilmente seguendolo nella politica. Ma Palpatine sostenne che per un Jedi diventare un politico sarebbe stato uno spreco. Invece, sarebbe stata probabilmente migliore, un'alleanza tra un Jedi e un politico. Kim accettò, e cominciò un'"amicizia", che sarebbe durata circa tre decenni. Ronhar Kim fu la prima "alleanza" di Palpatine con i singoli Jedi, ma sarebbe stata di grande utilità: Kim potrebbe essere stato usato come una pedina in un sistema che avrebbe portate alla creazione delle temute Guardie Rosse (32 BBY), e la su eventuale morte in battaglia su Merson (21 BBY) potrebbe essere stata utilizzata come combustibile per promuovere gli scopi della propaganda di guerra di Palpatine. Per queste ragioni, si potrebbe dire che una porzione significativa del meccanismo che avrebbe disrutto i Jedi, sarebbe stata creata, seppure inconsapevolmente, con l'aiuto di Ronhar. Alleanza con i Nemoidiani Accordo con Nute Gunray Nel 32 BBY, nei panni di Darth Sidious, si rivelò ai Nemidiani della Federazione dei mercanti, e strinse con il vicerè Nute Gunray un accordo, promettendo loro benefici economici e potere. Sidious convinse i leader Neimoidiani della Federazione dei Commerci a bloccare Naboo, in segno di protesta contro la tassazione di certe vie commerciali. Sidious tenne la sua identità come Palpatine segreta ai Neimoidiani, anche se rivelò di essere un Signore dei Sith. Ordinò al vicerè di effettuare un blocco commerciale sul pianeta Naboo, utilizando la forza, se necessario. Invasione di Naboo thumb|left|200px|Palpatine nel periodo in cui fu eletto Cancelliere. Non si sa se Palpatine fosse a conoscenza delle intenzioni di Finis Valorum, perché il Cancelliere si diresse direttamente verso gli Jedi e il loro Consiglio senza informare il Senato, come era invece richiesto dalla legge. Palpatine forse sapeva che Valorum stava mandando degli ambasciatori su Naboo (probabilmente lo venne a sapere attraverso Padmé Amidala), ma non era a conoscenza del fatto che fossero Jedi. La presenza di Qui-Gon Jinn e del suo allievo Obi-Wan Kenobi lo aveva colto di sorpresa quando i Neimoidiani comunicarono il fatto. Successivamente ordinò al suo allievo Darth Maul di rintracciare la nave della regina sul Tatooine. Approfittando dell’assedio su Nabbo, consigliò alla regina, tornata su Coruscant, di proporre un voto di sfiducia per la leadership del cancelliere Valorum. In questo modo si candidò Cancelliere e fu eletto, anche grazie a molti voti di simpatia per la condizione del suo pianeta natale. Diventato Cancelliere, Palpatine mutò il suo abbigliamento da senatore. Usò lunghi abiti avvolgenti, confezionati con le migliori stoffe importate nel pianeta. Nascita del movimento separatista Il Conte Dooku thumb|left|200px|Palpatine corrompe Dooku al Lato Oscuro. Dopo la morte di Dath Maul per mano di Obi-Wan Kenobi, egli prese come apprendista il Conte Dooku. Dooku, era stato un grande maestro Jedi, membro del consiglio, maestro di Qui Gon Jinn, decise di uscire dall’Ordine. Non si sa se sia stato Palpatine a indurlo ad abbandonare i Jedi, o se sia stata una sua spontanea decisione. Sidious, insegnò molto a Dooku, rendendolo un potente Signore dei Sith, dandogli il nome di Darth Tyranus. Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti Dopo il fallimento su Naboo, Sidious entrò in combutta con Nute Gunrey, vicerè della federazione dei mercanti. Tuttavia, ordinò al Conte Dooku di radunare sul sitema di Geonosis, tutti i nemici della repubblica. Fra loro, vi era lo stesso Gunray. Furono contattate anche l’Alleanza Corporativa, il Clan Bancario Intergalattico, la Gilda del commercio e la Tecno Unione. thumb|200px|Palpatine osserva compiaciuto il suo nuovo esercito di cloni. Tuttavia, i separatisti furono scoperti, e per far fronte alla minaccia, Palpatine convinse Jar Jar Binks a presentare una mozione in Senato, per concedergli il potere di creare un esercito di cloni, fedeli solo a lui. In questo modo i cloni andaro in soccorso dei Jedi, determinando la battaglia che diede inizio alle Guerre dei Cloni. Inoltre Anakin Skywalker gli raccontò del suo massacro di Sabbipodi. Le Guerre dei cloni Il grande progetto su cui Sidious aveva passato tanto tempo (10 anni) - il primo conflitto a grande scala degli ultimi 1000 anni della Repubblica - iniziò con il piede giusto. Aveva al suo servizio innumerevoli soldati addestrati alla perfezione, fedeli solo a lui. In apparenza era la risposta della Repubblica agli attacchi dei Separatisti; in realtà era una guerra civile iniziata dal capo di essa. Nel conflitto i poteri del Cancelliere arrivarono al punto di poter invocare lo stato di emergenza, che gli diede possibilità di intervenire nelle politiche planetarie esterne. Egli comandava entrambe gli schieramenti, e in questo modo decise di prolungare la guerra per diversi anni. Con Palpatine che chiedeva sempre più "misure di sicurezza" sotto forma di poteri di emergenza, molti senatori iniziarono a indietreggiare da lui, formando una solida opposizione. Uno dei più pericolosi era Seti Ashgad, un ex-costruttore di iperguide che usò la propria fama di costruttore del primo Z-95 Headhunter per garantirsi un posto nel senato. Ashgad era carismatico, seducente, fluente nel parlare e capace di guadagnare rispetto. Era soprannominato "Golden Tempter", "Tentatore d'Oro", per il suo carattere convincente. È possibile che, se Palpatine non avesse agito per scacciare Valorum, lo avrebbe fatto lui. Palpatine tenne questo particolare individuo sotto controllo, e quando Ashgad si mostrò contrario all'installazione di droidi-telecamere nel Senato, Palpatine agì. Anche altri si opposero, come Bail Organa, ma Ashgad era più in alto. Più di Organa, che non era ancora un pilastro dell'opposizione, più di Mon Mothma, la giovane idealista. Il Tentatore d'Oro poteva raggruppare altri attorno a lui con il suo carisma. Se gli fosse stato concesso tempo, avrebbe forse potuto costruire una base potente con cui dare un voto di sfiducia nei confronti di Palpatine. Sidious decise di evitare che il corso del tempo prendesse quella via particolare. I mass media informarono il pubblico della sparizione improvvisa del Tentatore d'Oro. Solo decine di anni dopo si venne a sapere che Asghad era stato catturato da Sidious ed esiliato su Nam Chorios, sede di una colonia penale in disuso. Sidious decise di non ucciderlo, poiché avrebbe potuto essere usato in seguito, per ragioni politiche o tattiche. Il ritorno di Finis Valorum Valorum, per undici anni, aveva osservato Palpatine da lontano, monitorando le sue attività pubbliche e private, notando come i suoi avversari, come Ashgad, sparivano nel nulla. Palpatine però aveva occhi e orecchie dappertutto, anche in semplici droidi da custodia come quelli che erano in possesso di Organa. Valorum parlò con Organa dandogli fiducia e coraggio, al punto che Bail si presentò all'ufficio del Senatore affermando che in nessun caso avrebbe appoggiato l'Atto di Costrizione (Enforcement Act) e che si sarebbe opposto. Palpatine aveva già deciso di uccidere Valorum; Valorum stava cominciando a riguadagnare prestigio tra i senatori sfiduciati dal comportamento del Cancelliere. La soluzione era la sua eliminazione, mentre era ancora poco in vista, ora che era diventato un vecchio ex-politico. I frutti del piano thumb|200px|left|Palpatine rapito dal generale Grievous. Dopo altri fatti accaduti a vantaggio del Cancelliere, Grievous, il comandante supremo dell'esercito dei droidi, "rapì" Palpatine dal suo ufficio dopo un attacco su Coruscant. Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker cercarono Dooku e scoprirono Palpatine legato ad una sedia sull'astronave Invisible Hand. Nell'occasione Palpatine sfoggia un elegante e pratico abito da cancelliere color grigio scuro che permette al personaggio di muoversi nell' astronave, assieme ai cavalieri jedi, con estrema e sorprendente agilità; Dooku duellò con i due jedi e venne sconfitto da Anakin, che lo uccise sotto ordine esplicito del Cancelliere. Palpatine aveva messo alla prova la corruttibilità del giovane. Sidious stava cercando di mettere il seme del dubbio nella mente di Anakin. Il giovane Skywalker ebbe una visione della moglie, Padmé Amidala, che stava morendo dopo aver dato alla luce un figlio. Palpatine, che potrebbe aver messo in testa ad Anakin la visione, promise al giovane che, con il suo aiuto (purché accettasse di apprendere il Lato Oscuro della Forza e i segreti dei Sith), avrebbe potuto scoprire ciò che il suo Maestro, Darth Plagueis, aveva probabilmente svelato: la capacità di preservare una persona dalla morte. Anakin svelò il fatto a Mace Windu, che si diresse assieme a tre Maestri nell'ufficio del Cancelliere. Mace ordinò ad Anakin di rimanere nel Tempio Jedi mentre lui, assieme a Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, e Kit Fisto, si diresse all'ufficio per arrestare il Cancelliere. Palpatine salutò i Maestri con cordialità, ma Mace rispose con parole dure, dicendo che il Senato avrebbe giudicato il suo operato dopo essere stato messo agli arresti. Palpatine proclamo di "essere il Senato", rivelando una spada laser dalla lama rossa e iniziando il suo attacco al gruppo di Jedi. Avendo ucciso tre dei jedi in pochi secondi, Palpatine rimase solo con Mace, duellando per diversi minuti nell'ufficio. thumb|200px|Palpatine duella con Mace Windu nel suo ufficio. Il Maestro Jedi riuscì a sconfiggerlo - o così sembrava - e a confinarlo in un angolo vicino alla vetrata del suo ufficio. Anakin giunse nel luogo disobbedendo all'ordine datogli, vedendo apparentemente un vecchio uomo indifeso, alla mercé di Windu. I tentativi di Palpatine di sconfiggere Mace usando i Fulmini di Forza non ebbero successo, ma bastò a fare in modo che il ragazzo si decidesse nella scelta tra lo stare con Windu oppure allearsi al Cancelliere. Anakin scelse Sidious per timore di perdere il segreto di sconfiggere la morte e quindi di perdere Padmè. Sidious tornò improvvisamente vigoroso e uccise Mace con i fulmini, rimanendo però sfigurato dalla loro intensità, dopo che il ragazzo ebbe tagliato il braccio destro di Windu. Iniziò la Grande Purga Jedi. Mentre Anakin, ora Dart Fener, venne mandato a decimare i Jedi al Tempio, Sidious mise a punto gli ultimi preparativi per dare il via alla Grande Purga Jedi. Mille anni di attese stavano per venire ripagati; Darth Bane stava per vedere i frutti del suo nuovo ordine dei Sith. Sidious aveva preparato accuratamente una lista di ordini impartiti a ogni singolo Clone Trooper, da eseguire in situazioni di emergenza. Uno di questi era l'Ordine 66: se i Jedi fossero divenuti una minaccia per la Repubblica, i cloni avrebbero dovuto eliminarli a dovere. thumb|200px|left|Palpatine ordina ai cloni di eseguire l'Ordine 66. La loro "ribellione" permise a Palpatine di dare l'ordine in maniera plausibile. Ritornando nel suo ufficio, Sidious diede l'ordine utilizzando una frequenza speciale del suo holocorn. Unità per unità, tutti i cloni vennero contattati, con le parole "eseguite l'Ordine 66". Palpatine poté sentire ciò che stava accadendo: il Lato Oscuro stava aumentando la propria potenza nella Galassia ad ogni singola morte di un jedi. Su oltre 200 mondi i comandanti jedi si trovarono di fronte alle armi delle proprie truppe. I cloni eseguirono gli ordini alla perfezione: al termine dell'operazione, quasi 10 000 Jedi vennero sterminati e meno di 100 sopravvissero. Solo in un caso, su Murkhana, le truppe rifiutarono di eseguire l'ordine, lasciando fuggire i loro capi, violando una delle regole principali a loro insegnate: mai pensare per conto proprio. A parte l'incidente dei cloni, Palpatine aveva previsto che poche dozzine di jedi sarebbero sopravvissute al massacro, eludendo o battendo gli avversari; questi jedi sarebbero dovuti essere uccisi in seguito, senza alcuna fretta, in quanto la vittoria sulla Repubblica era ormai completa. La sua noncuranza permise a Yoda e Obi-Wan Kenobi di sfuggire al destino subìto dai loro compagni. Sidious giunse al Tempio Jedi, per vedere il frutto del suo nuovo allievo. Nella Stanza delle Mille Fontane trovò Fener, che aveva appena ucciso un piccolo gruppo di younglings (bambini) e il loro mentore, Cin Drallig. Fener si inginocchiò in segno di rispetto, prima di essere mandato in missione contro il Consiglio Separatista. Obi-Wan Kenobi rimase profondamente ferito alla vista della tragica sorte di Drallig per mano del suo ex-allievo. Mentre Obi-Wan Kenobi era andato sul sistema di Mustafar per affrontare Vader, il maestro Yoda intraprese un duello con Palpatine. Il duello si protrasse per diversi minuti nella sede del senato galattico. Sidiou, era molto potente della forza, ma il maestro Jedi, sembrava riuscire a respingere i suoi attacchi, riuscendo a contrattaccare. thumb|250px|Palpatine duella con Yoda nel palazzo del Senato su Coruscant. Il duello ebbe fine quando mentre Yoda cercava di asorbire i Fulmini di Forza del Sith, si venne a creare un’esplosione. Sidious, riuscì a rimanere incolume, mentre il Jedi, cadde dalla piattaforma del senato. Egli fu costretto a fuggire ed ad andare in esilio, pur avendo una conoscenza della forza pari, se non superiore a Palpatine. Probabilmente, l'uccisione di tutti quei jedi aveva limitato le sue percezioni creando un'interferenza nella Forza. Il fallimento del maestro jedi rappresenta la fine della Repubblica e l'inizio dell'Impero. Poco dopo, palpatine, raggiunse Darth Fener su Mustafar, avendo presagito che era in difficoltà. Infatti era stato sconfitto da Kenobi. Palpatine fece ricostrure il suo corpo, e gli fornì un'armatura che gli permettese di sopravvivere. thumb|250px|Palpatine soccorre Darth Fener su Mustafar. Nascita del primo impero galattico Imperializzazione Con la creazione dell'Impero tutte le istituzioni della vecchia Repubblica vennero smantellate o cambiate pesantemente. Ogni organizzazione cambiò nome in "Imperiale" per la gloria di Palpatine. Coruscant diventò il Centro Imperiale, e il Senato Galattico diventò il Senato Imperiale. I Clone Trooper diventarono gli Stormtrooper Imperiali. La COMPOR (Commission for the Protection of the Republic) diventò COMPNOR (Commission for the Preservation of the New Order). In pochi giorni di regno, rimasero ben pochi nomi che ricordassero alla gente che vi era, un tempo, stata una Repubblica. La COMPNOR diventò una potenza dell'Impero, e i suoi organi si insinuarono in ogni angolo della società. La Imperial Security Bureau (ISB) venne fondata come parte della COMPNOR per controbilanciare l'Intelligence Imperiale, e diventò la polizia segreta dell'Imperatore. Anche se questo tentativo di instaurazione di un regime totalitario rimase debole, l'Impero si rafforzò in continuazione fino alla sua disgregazione avvenuta nel 4 ABY. L'Impero promosse uno stile estetico generale semplice e ispirato al militarismo, al contrario dello stile sfarzoso e opulento della Repubblica. I non-umani e le donne erano in gran parte esclusi dal sistema, e i governatori regionali compivano spesso atrocità terribili. Nel 18 BBY, Palpatine invitò l'ex-Jedi Ferus Olin a Coruscant per chiedergli di trovare il sabotatore del sistema computerizzato del pianeta Samaria. Ferus si rifiutò all'inizio, ma fu costretto ad accettare quando Palpatine fece arrestare due suoi amici. Dart Fener sospettò che il piano fosse di prendere Ferus come accolito. Durante la Grande Purga Jedi, Palpatine fece spargere voci riguardanti una azione militare perfetta da parte di Darth Vader, che si concluse con la morte di cinquanta Jedi per mano sua; in realtà Vader aveva ucciso otto Jedi con l'aiuto della Legione 501, ma la voce servì a tenere la Galassia sotto un costante clima di paura. Palpatine fu anche responsabile della devastazione di Caamas. L'Imperatore vide i Caamasiani come una minaccia, e con l'aiuto di alcuni Bothan l'Impero riuscì ad effettuare un bombardamento orbitale. Il mondo venne distrutto e trasformato in una distesa arida, con i Caamasiani che si dispersero nella Galassia. Nel 18 BBY, l'Imperatore costruì una super-arma a forma di asteroide, l'Occhio di Palpatine, per distruggere una enclave Jedi su Belsavis. La astronave venne sabotata da due cavalieri Jedi e gli Jedi di Belsavis riuscirono a salvarsi. La super-arma venne dimenticata e riscoperto nel 12 ABY da Roganda Ismaren. Poco tempo dopo la dichiarazione formale della creazione dell'Impero, Darth Sidious iniziò il suo piano di trasformazione di Byss nella nuova capitale e mondo trono. Usò migliaia di lavoranti alieni provenienti da Utapau, Gamorr, e Toydaria. Oltre all'energia oscura di Byss, Palpatine iniziò a nutrirsi della energia vitale degli alieni lavoranti, per allungare la propria aspettativa di vita. Sidious e Fener portarono anche un certo numero di padawan Jedi rifiutati e messi a lavorare nella Corporazione Agricolturale per addestrarli e renderli ottimi servitori. Fener sceglieva gli allievi migliori, e poteva disporre di un numero di "cavie". Inizialmente scelse quattro allievi, tra cui Tremayne. Palpatine visitò diverse volte Korriban, dove risiedeva il cimitero dei Signori Oscuri dei Sith, per chiedere consiglio agli spiriti dei suoi predecessori. Palpatine scoprì anche molti segreti della Forza tramite uno holocron Jedi andato perduto, e scrisse un manuale, il Dark Side Compendium, che trattava lo studio della natura del Lato Oscuro, finendo due libri mentre era al potere. Non riuscì a completare però il terzo libro. In un certo periodo Palpatine stabilì una comunicazione con il Shreeftut del lontano Impero Ssi-Ruuvi tramite l'uso del Lato Oscuro. Apparve nei sogni dello Shreeftut affermando di essere il capo di un Impero del Nucleo Galattico. Con lui l'Imperatore avviò un commercio usando droidi e "soggetti" come merce di scambio, che portò all'invasione di Bakura nel 4 ABY. Palpatine impiegò un gran numero di agenti sensibili alla Forza. Gli Adepti del Lato Oscuro erano all'esterno della organizzazione ufficiale dell'Impero, ma rispondevano direttamente all'Imperatore o a Dart Fener. Palpatine intendeva sostituire gli ufficiali chiave con gli adepti, anche se il loro numero era limitato. Nell'1 BBY, Palpatine e Fener vennero scelti come bersaglio da un gruppo di ufficiali traditori comandati dal Moff Trachta. Trachta vedeva i Sith come arcaici e obsoleti, e credeva che l'Impero non dovesse essere regolato da un culto costituito da due persone. Il piano di Trachta fallì a causa dei contrasti interni alla loro alleanza. Nascita della ribellione Palpatine, intorno al 2 BBY, scoprì che Darth Fener, aveva addestrato un apprendista a sua insaputa. Egli era Galen Marek, figlio di Kento Marek, ucciso da Fener anni prima su Kashyyyk. Tuttavia l’Imperatore elaborò un piano, per sfruttare le potenzialità del sith. Ordinò a Fener di fingere di ucciderlo. Infatti, una volta curato il ragazzo ricevette l’ordine di organizare una ribellione contro l’impero. In questo modo sarebbe stato più facile per loro sopprimere l’imperatore prendendo il suo posto. In realtà era un piano dell’imperatore, ideato per riunire, smascherare e uccidere tutti insieme i nemici dell’impero. Infatti Fener catturò e porto sulla Morte Nera I da Palpatine i senatori Bail Organa, Mon Mohtma, Garm Bel Ibis e il maestro Jedi Rahm Kota. A loro soccorso intervenne lo stesso Marek, convertito al Lato Chiaro e capo dei ribelli. Dopo aver sconfitto Fener, Sidious gli ordinò di ucciderlo per prendere il suo posto. In quel momento, fu attaccato da Rahm Kota, che gli sottrasse la spada laser utilizzando la forza. Egli lo respinse con i suoi fulmini di forza. In quel momento fu attaccato anche da Marek, e, recuperata la sua spada intraprese un duello. thumb|250px|Palpatine duella con Galen Marek. L’apprendista di Fener, sembrò avere la meglio sul Signore Oscuro dei Sith, scaraventandolo a terra con violenza e disarmandolo. Palpatine, disse al ragazzo che era suo destino quello di ucciderlo e lo spinse a farlo. Al contrario, Marek ebbe un attimo di titubanza, dovuto al suo essere contrario all’omicidio in quanto Jedi. L’imperatore ne approfittò colpendo Kota con i suoi fulmini. Marek, cercò di assorbire i fulmini, favorendo la fuga dei ribelli. Questo gesto determinò la sua mortre, che, come sostenne lo stesso Palpatine, lo rese ancora più forte. Infatti il ricordo del sacrificio di un Sith, che era riuscito a vivere nel bene, rimase sempre forte nei cuori dei capi dell’Alleanza Ribelle. Successivamente, alcuni ribelli, rubarono i piani della Morte Nera, affidata al controllo del Gran Moff Tarkin. L’imperatore, affidò a Fener l’importante compito di recuperarli. Decise inoltre di sciogliere il Senato Galattico, affidando il controllo dei sitemi a dei governatori da lui nominati. Secondo lui, la paura della Morte Nera avrebbe tenuto sotto controllo i vari popoli. Dopo la distruzione della Morte Nera, da parte di Luke Skywalker, ordinò a Fener di catturarlo e di portarlo al suo cospetto. Egli, riteneva Luke, una minaccia, e intendeva prenderlo come apprendista, al posto di suo padre. thumb|250px|Palpatine contatta Darth Fener sull'Executor. Sconfitta dell'Impero Sperando di mettere fine alla Guerra Civile Galattica e solidificare il suo regno, Palpatine formulò un piano complesso per attirare l'alleanza in una trappola mortale. Una seconda, più potente Morte Nera venne costruita nei cieli della luna boscosa di Endor, un satellite. Nel 4 ABY, Palpatine permise alle spie ribelli di scoprire il luogo in cui si trovava la stazione lasciando sfuggire di proposito informazioni false riguardo l'operatività del superlaser. Dart Fener e Palpatine stesso si recarono a bordo della stazione, in quanto i ribelli non avrebbero certo rifiutato l'occasione di distruggere i due tiranni. I Ribelli quindi abboccarono all'"amo" teso da Palpatine e iniziarono il piano di attacco con tutte le loro risorse. In seguito, Luke Skywalker, convinto del fatto che suo padre potesse essere ancora riportato al Lato Chiaro, si lasciò catturare e far portare a bordo della Morte Nera. Luke resistette alla tentazione offertagli da Fener, finché il Signore Oscuro non estrapolò i pensieri dalla sua mente scoprendo che Leila Organa era sua sorella. Questo fece perdere la ragione per un momento a Luke che iniziò ad attaccare Fener con ferocia. Palpatine era vicino ad avere un nuovo apprendista; ma il giovane si riprese in tempo capendo di essere in errore, rifiutando quindi l'offerta finale dell'Imperatore, dichiarando di essere uno Jedi, come suo padre prima di lui. I timori di Palpatine si erano realizzati, in quanto Skywalker era davvero più potente di lui, e i Ribelli erano riusciti a spegnere lo scudo protettivo della stazione. Palpatine, fallito il tentativo di conversione del ragazzo, vide una sola cosa necessaria per il momento: lasciar sfogare la propria rabbia, non uccidendo Skywalker, ma torturandolo fino alla morte. Palpatine scagliò una enorme quantità di fulmini di Forza su Luke. Anche Fener doveva pagare un prezzo, in quanto aveva pensato di usare il giovane Jedi per prendere il suo posto al comando dell'Impero. Quando Fener ritornò al fianco del suo Signore, i dubbi di Palpatine svanirono presto, ignorando che Anakin Skywalker stava lentamente riemergendo, e dimenticando come aveva convertito il suo apprendista; giocando sull'affetto che provava verso chi gli era caro. Palpatine non riuscì a prevedere la mossa di Fener, che lo afferrò e lo scagliò nel reattore. Pochi minuti dopo anche Fener, di nuovo se stesso come Anakin Skywalker, diventò uno con la Forza. Con l'ultimo dei Sith morto, l'Ordine generato da Darth Bane si estinse. La Forza ristabilì il proprio equilibrio con il compimento della profezia del prescelto della Forza. Palpatine, però, sapeva qualcosa che Luke e suo padre non potevano sapere: la morte era per lui un ostacolo superabile. thumb|250px|Palpatine muore, scagliato da Fener in un reattore. L'Imperatore rinato e il risorgimento dell'Impero A differenza dei suoi predecessori Sith, Palpatine non aveva mai avuto intenzione di avere un erede al trono dell'Ordine Sith; intendeva governare un Impero che avrebbe avuto la Galassia in pugno per sempre, con lui stesso come vero capo. Non riuscendo a riscoprire il segreto di Darth Plagueis, il suo defunto Maestro, Palpatine studiò un diverso metodo per sfuggire alla morte salvando il proprio spirito dopo la morte del suo corpo, diventando simile a un fantasma di Forza. Fece preparare una certa serie di cloni per sé stesso, nel caso fosse morto. La scorta primaria venne tenuta su Byss, controllata dai Jedi Oscuri e dalle sue guardie. La tattica e la strategia di Thrawn portarono le Rimanenze dell'Impero sul limite della vittoria nel 10 ABY, fermata solo dal tradimento della sua guardia del corpo Rukh. Incoraggiato dai successi di Thrawn, il circolo Imperiale dei Signori della Guerra fece iniziare un attacco devastante sulla capitale galattica Coruscant. La Repubblica dovette ritirarsi. In quel momento l'Imperatore, risorto, usò i suoi poteri per creare una Tempesta di Forza per portare Luke Skywalker su Byss. Sul pianeta rivelò se stesso a Luke, e mostrò a lui la potenza del Lato Oscuro della Forza. Luke, vedendosi faccia a faccia con un nemico all'apparenza immortale, fece l'impensabile — si inginocchiò di fronte a Palpatine e accettò di diventare il suo nuovo apprendista Sith. Skywalker era però alleato con la Repubblica, e subito dopo essere stato proclamato comandante di tutte le forze Imperiali riuscì ad accedere a codici top-secret che controllavano i Devastatori, e trasmise diversi segnali. Questo "abuso" della sua nuova posizione all'interno dell'Impero rese possibile il sabotaggio dei piani di Palpatine. Il complotto di Skywalker era già stato previsto da Palpatine, e da alcuni dei suoi ufficiali maggiori, i quali espressero dubbio nel lasciare il giovane a capo della flotta, in quanto avrebbe arrecato un danno consistente all'Impero a favore della Repubblica. Palpatine li rassicurò, spiegando che poche astronavi perdute non erano certo un problema in quanto Skywalker pensava di avere davvero l'Imperatore sotto controllo, mentre stava accadendo il contrario. Palpatine aveva già previsto che, avendolo ai suoi ordini, il giovane sarebbe stato lentamente e inesorabilmente sedotto dal Lato Oscuro. Segretamente Palpatine si opponeva alle mosse di Skywalker, massimizzando i guadagni e riducendo le perdite, ignorando perdite anche in certe grandi battaglie o campagne — aveva già fatto lo stesso con Dart Fener, ed era determinato anche in questa occasione, in quanto il guadagno, sotto forma di un nuovo allievo, sarebbe stato molto maggiore. Alla fine, Skywalker esplorò troppo a fondo il Lato Oscuro della Forza, non riuscendo ad un certo punto a ribellarsi di fronte al suo nuovo Maestro. In un tentativo di liberarsi dell'oscurità Luke si diresse verso una stanza in cui erano stati depositati i contenitori per la clonazione, con lo scopo di clonare e produrre nuovi corpi per Palpatine. Prima che potesse distruggerli tutti, Palpatine riuscì a trasferire la sua essenza vitale in un altro clone e duellò con Skywalker usando la spada laser. Luke venne battuto, e si vide incapace di liberarsi dalla morsa del Lato Oscuro. Sua sorella Leila era giunta bordo e riuscì a dare abbastanza coraggio al giovane, permettendogli di liberarsi dalla presa oscura e di combattere di nuovo. Assieme i due fratelli sconfissero temporaneamente l'Imperatore. Ritornato in un nuovo clone, Palpatine continuò la sua crociata contro la Nuova Repubblica. Grazie a nuove e potenti super-armi, come la Galaxy Gun e la sua astronave Eclipse II, Palpatine riuscì a conquistare diversi mondi della Repubblica. Nonostante il suo Impero stesse aumentando in potenza, lui stesso si stava indebolendo. La fine di Palpatine Carnor Jax aveva ad un certo punto contaminato i campioni genetici dei corpi da clonare, compreso il campione sorgente. Anche gli scienziati Imperiali si dichiararono sconfitti di fronte a questo avvenimento inaspettato. Con il suo ultimo corpo in via di decomposizione rapida, Palpatine si recò sul mondo cimitero di Korriban per consultarsi con gli spiriti degli antichi Signori dei Sith. Il loro suggerimento riguardò il giovane Anakin Solo: Palpatine avrebbe dovuto entrare nel corpo del bambino per sopravvivere. Palpatine portò la Eclipse II su Onderon, dove la famiglia Solo aveva trasferito i propri figli. La squadra Jedi di Luke non trovò l'Imperatore sulla nave, in quanto era sceso su Onderon per cercare Leila. Durante la battaglia tra Repubblica e Impero, Lando Calrissian e R2-D2 riuscirono a salire sulla nave. R2-D2 sabotò la iperguida del vascello e impose le coordinate della zona in cui era presente la Galaxy Gun, sopra Byss. Nonostante i tentativi dell'equipaggio di riprendere il controllo, le due super-armi si schiantarono, e l'ultimo missile della Galaxy Gun venne attratto dalla gravità del pianeta, causando la sua distruzione. Nel frattempo, l'Imperatore affrontò Leila, riuscendo a prendere il piccolo Anakin. Prima di poter completare il suo piano, Luke e altri due Jedi, Rayf Ysanna e Empatojayos Brand, arrivarono in tempo per salvare Leila e il bambino. Palpatine ferì gravemente Ysanna e Brand, ma venne colpito alla schiena da Ian Solo con un tiro di blaster. Distrutto il suo ultimo corpo, lo spirito di Palpatine dovette cercare di entrare nel corpo del piccolo Anakin per restare in vita, ma venne intercettato dal morente Brand, che legò la propria forza vitale morente a quella dell'Imperatore, portandolo con sé nelle profondità della Forza. Palpatine maledisse la famiglia Skywalker, e il suo spirito venne distrutto in frammenti di oscurità. Nel 10 ABY Darth Sidious, probabilmente uno dei più potenti Signori dei Sith, cessò di esistere. bg:Сенатор Палпатин da:Palpatine de:Palpatine en:Palpatine es:Palpatine fr:Palpatine ja:ダース・シディアス hu:Palpatine nl:Palpatine pl:Palpatine pt:Palpatine ru:Палпатин fi:Palpatine sv:Palpatine zh-hk:白卜庭 Categoria:Autori Categoria:Burocrati della Repubblica Galattica Categoria:Cancellieri Supremi Categoria:Capi di stato Imperiali Categoria:Cloni umani Categoria:Comandanti Supremi Imperiali Categoria:Famiglia Palpatine Categoria:Leader separatisti Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Naboo Categoria:Nobili Categoria:Monarchi Categoria:Senatori della Repubblica Galattica Categoria:Signori Oscuri dei Sith Categoria:Umani